


My Crow My Raven

by KallistoKrow



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Black and White Art, Fanart, M/M, no spoilers for the actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KallistoKrow/pseuds/KallistoKrow
Summary: Fanart for KoscheiSigma's fic Guns and Daggers.





	My Crow My Raven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoscheiSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheiSigma/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guns and Daggers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390353) by [KoscheiSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoscheiSigma/pseuds/KoscheiSigma). 



> I have been absolutely loving this fic and have been wanting to draw something Perc'ildan related for a while now. Please go send some love, especially if you're still reeling from the finale. I started this drawing with a scene from chapter 5 in mind, but after finishing chapter 20 I had a lot of feels.  
> As ever, the characters belong to their creators over on Critical Role.

_"My crow."_

_"My raven. We will overcome... One last time."_

 


End file.
